The Last Candy Cane
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: Inuyasha/Gravitation x-over. Shuichi's determination is thwarted by Ryuichi's mischievous interference. Shuichi/Kagome


**Title: **The Last Candy Cane

**Author: **inuyashagirl5

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing: **Kagome/Shuichi

**Disclaimer: **I do not own InuYasha or Gravitation. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Gravitation is owned by Maki Murakami. I only borrow their characters for my own amusement and for the amusement of my readers.

**A/N:** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoy my little one-shot.

* * *

It was just sitting there, taunting him from the decorated boughs of the brightly lit tree. It was partially hidden behind a blinking yellow light and an electric blue, oval-shaped ornament. But he could see the curve of that delectable red and white striped treat and he wanted it so badly. But there were a few obstacles that lie between him and the candy; problems he didn't want to face.

First, was a scowling and notably unpleasant Eiri Yuki, whom Shuichi didn't want to deal with at all. Their break-up four months earlier had been difficult to deal with and he was still dealing with the heartache. Eiri's words had been tough to swallow, but in the end, Eiri had let him go gently. He calmly explained that he wasn't happy with their relationship and that he wanted out of it permanently. He did, however, want to still be friends. Shuichi hadn't been able to bring himself to talk to him since then, and most of the times he saw his former lover, he ran and hid for cover. He was always good at dealing with sour situations with avoidance.

He would have been able to escape this time too if it wasn't for K keeping him hostage in the hallway outside of Tohma's office. K was obstacle number two. Bad Luck's manager was not going to let him get up and go anywhere, even if it was just to snag the lone candy cane off of the tree. Every time he glanced in K's direction, the blonde would hold up his gun and polish it with an evil glint in his eyes. Shuichi was sure that if he made a dash towards the tree, shots would be fired. He wasn't feeling up to risking his life and limbs for candy.

Obstacle number three, well, she wasn't really trouble at all, but she was in the way. The sofa in front of the tree held a fellow musician and a newcomer to the company and Shuichi really didn't want to do anything that might harm her. She was far too nice. Kagome was sitting sideways, reading a book and waiting for her turn to talk to Tohma. As always, she remained quiet and patient. She was likely to let Eiri go before her even though she was there first. Shuichi just couldn't bring himself to bother her either. With a sad, defeated sigh, he gave the candy cane one last look of longing, then put all of his focus on the notebook in his hands. Might as well get some work done before he was forced to see Tohma.

Kagome was having a bit of trouble concentrating on the page she was reading. By now she must've read it at least four times. She shot a sly, annoyed glance in Eiri Yuki's direction, the cause of her distraction. His blatant anger and frustration was pouring out into the small hallway and it was ruining her perfectly good mood. She really wished Tohma would hurry up with his meeting so he could see to his friend before she leapt the table and knocked him out with her book. See? His bad mood was starting to rub off on her.

On top of that, she wasn't sure what Shuichi was looking at, but it was in her direction and that, also, was starting to bug her. What was so interesting over by her, other than the blinking lights on the tree behind where she sat? He couldn't become that distracted, could he? He could sometimes be hyper and bouncy, but she'd never seen him become so easily distracted. Then again, she hadn't known him that long. It had only been two months since she become a part of the company, though they did talk to each other almost every day.

She liked him and she wouldn't deny that it was probably a little more than friends too. He was cute, funny, easy to talk to and she couldn't help but to like those positive qualities. The only real negative was still standing in the room, exuding sheer frustration as he waited for Tohma to see him. Kagome shot Eiri another dark glare before re-directing her attention to her book. Eiri Yuki didn't like her, for reasons unknown, and Kagome couldn't find a part of her that liked him much either. She did, however, believe Shuichi was better off without him.

She snuck another glance at the pink-haired singer and found his attention was, yet again, directed on something near her. What ever it was, he looked like he really wanted it. What could he be looking at? Kagome turned her head to look up at the tree behind her, but was interrupted.

"Higurashi-chan, please come in." Tohma's voice called and she shook her head as she turned to look at him.

"I think Uesugi-san's matters are more important. He's been brooding out here the whole time. Please see him first." She replied softly. Eiri shot her a heated glare, but she knew it was best to ignore it.

"Thank you, Higurashi-chan." Tohma smiled at her and held his door open for his friend. As Eiri stalked into his office, Tohma motioned with his hand for K to follow as well. "Shindou-san, I am only borrowing him for a few moments. Do not wander off."

Without waiting on a response from the singer, Tohma entered his office and closed the door shut behind him. Seconds later and she was not the only occupant of the sofa. Kagome couldn't help but to giggle at how quick Shuichi was to move from his spot and join her where she sat. His eyes were wide and bright as he stared up the tree.

"Perhaps I was wrong." She murmured, catching his attention.

"Wrong about what, Kagome-chan?" He tilted his head to look down at her curiously.

"You are too easily distracted. I hope you're not acting like this because of a few flashing lights?"

"No, no." He grinned and pointed up. "I spied a single candy cane up there and I want it."

"There's one up there? I thought for sure that Sakuma-san had eaten them all." She turned in her seat to look up at the tree with him. "Oh, there it is! It's so hidden from view. How did you see it from over there?"

"I know a candy cane when I see one!" He climbed up onto the back of the sofa; wobbling a bit as he got to his feet. Kagome was quick to steady him, keeping her hands on his hips to keep him from falling. "Thank you, Kagome-chan!"

He grabbed the candy with a triumphant cry, then hopped back down to sit next to Kagome. He was closer than before, but Kagome didn't mind the contact of his body pressed next to hers.

"Congratulations on getting what you wanted." She said softly.

He acknowledged her words with a wink and a happy smile as he attempted to break into the wrapper. She blushed, not that he saw as his focus was mostly on the candy in his hands.

Shuichi was ecstatic. Not only did he get what he wanted, but Kagome had helped him! She really was a very nice girl and he couldn't understand why Eiri had given her such an angry glare. It just wasn't possible to hate her! She was kind and pretty and... and pretty. Shuichi's wayward thoughts paused, as did his fingers, because swinging in front of his face, and Kagome's, was a tiny green plant held together with a red ribbon and dangling on a string. Soft, familiar laughter came from behind them.

"Shu-chan has to kiss Kagome-chan!" Ryuichi sang playfully. He swung the mistletoe around to get his point across. "It's tradition!"

"W-what?" Shuichi sputtered and blushed. He'd never kissed a girl before. "I c-can't do that!"

"He's right!" Kagome was quick to jump in. She kept her eyes averted away from them, hiding her surprise and embarrassment. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him, but, she didn't want it to be like this. It would be better if he wanted to kiss her.

"No, he's wrong and so are you!" Ryuichi pouted, large tears gathered in his cobalt eyes.

Shuichi was the first to falter, because Shuichi always faltered when it came to Ryuichi's pout. It's why he was pouting.

Shuichi faced Kagome, "I can kiss you on the cheek, Kagome-chan."

"No!" Ryuichi shook his head back and forth over and over again. "It has to be a real kiss! You're gonna ruin the tradition! Come on!"

"But..." Kagome began but stopped at seeing his pout as well. Damn that was an effective pout. "It's just that..."

"Stop stalling and kiss already! I have to go catch others too!" Ryuichi whined impatiently.

This time Kagome pouted, but only because she was not happy with the situation. Fate really was cruel to put her into this position.

"Fine." She said shortly, her pout turning more into a frown.

"W-wait! What?" Shuichi's eyes grew wide. "You don't have to do this!"

"Shu-chan, you know as well as I do that Sakuma-san will not leave us be until he gets his way." At this, Kagome narrowed her eyes on the older male, who smiled. She was right after all. "It's just a kiss. It's not like you like me like that or anything, so it won't mean anything than what it is, alright?"

"Wait... what?" Shuichi blinked at her, not comprehending her words completely. "I don't understand what you're saying."

"I'm saying that it doesn't mean anything." Kagome answered quickly. An unamused snort came from Ryuichi just a second before he swung the mistletoe to bop against her forehead.

"Kagome-chan is being unusually mean. Don't tell Shu-chan lies. It's not nice." He scowled at her. Beside them Shuichi was sitting quiet and confused, not understanding what the other two were talking about.

"I am not being mean. You are." Kagome's temper flared as her tone grew a bit louder.

"I am not!" Ryuichi protested. Inwardly, he smirked. She was making it entirely too easy to set her up. "I am not the one lying about my feelings to Shu-chan!"

"W-what?" Shuichi turned to stare at Ryuichi.

"You have no idea what you're talking about." Kagome retorted, panicked by the sudden change in topic. This was not where she wanted this event to go. "Seriously, Shu-chan. It's alright. We are friends after all and it's alright for friends to kiss one another. You did kiss Hiro once, right?"

"Well, yes." He gave a nod. "But that was years ago and Hiro and I have known each other forever."

"That's not an excuse." Ryuichi rolled his eyes and heaved a hefty sigh. "Make with the kissing or I'll force you to do it in front of the others! I did see Hiro and Noriko a few doors down and I know that they'd love an opportunity to see this! I could just go and..."

"That's not necessary!" Kagome certainly didn't want to have Noriko there. She knew the older woman would join in the teasing and love it at the same time. She wasn't sure what Hiro would do, but she believed he'd enjoy tormenting his best friend a little. She gave Shuichi a shy glance, noting with apprehension that he too was blushing brightly.

Resigned to their current fate, they leaned towards each other; their eyes closing at the same time. Kagome was surprised by the warm softness of his lips. She had been expecting his lips to be colder, perhaps a little chapped too, but she was pleasantly surprised. She gasped softly at the first caress of his tongue against her lips and he took the advantage she had unknowingly given him to deepen the kiss. His tongue brushed against hers until she responded with her own. This wasn't what she had been expecting, but she'd take it.

Shuichi was stunned with himself. He hadn't meant to take the kiss any further than just a simple press of his lips to hers. He had never thought that he'd have any sort of reaction to kissing her, but his body had met with an unexpected jolt of pleasure and he went with it. Who was he to deny himself the enjoyment of simply kissing her? Her response had been slow; shy, but as the kiss became more heated, the more he wanted to kiss her. He liked it. He liked her.

That thought brought him out of the kiss, though he backed out of it slowly. Kagome's cheeks were flushed and her cerulean eyes opened slowly to stare back at him. His very first thought was to kiss her again. She looked quite cute at the moment. However, her gaze shifted to where Ryuichi had been, but he was now gone. As her gaze drifted back to him, she giggled.

"What is it?" He asked.

Pointing to his hand, she grinned. "I think he got what he really wanted."

Sure enough, the last candy cane was gone from Shuichi's grasp and Ryuichi was nowhere nearby.

"Aww. I really wanted that." Shuichi pouted, making Kagome giggle more. "Ryu-kun's a sneaky, sneaky person."

"I could go home for a bit and get the unopened package of candy canes sitting on my kitchen counter. I was going to use them when I decorated my tree tonight, but I don't mind giving one up for you." Kagome flexed her fingers nervously in her lap. She looked up when Shuichi's hand covered her own.

"I could go with you." He suggested with a blush. "I have never seen where you live and I'd like to."

"Mm." Kagome smiled and gave a short nod. "I would like that too."

She blinked when he jumped to his feet and pulled her up by her hands. His gaze flicked to the door of Tohma's office and he smirked. Without a word said, he pulled her along after him to the elevator.

As the pair disappeared into the elevator, a very happy and smug Ryuichi stepped from behind the tree where he had been hiding, the last candy cane already unwrapped and in his mouth. It looked like he was getting what he wanted for Christmas. Every candy cane that had been on the tree was in his possession and his friend's feelings were finally, somewhat out in the open. He looked forward to giving them another nudge in the right direction if they needed it, but for now, he'd let things be. They were already starting off on the right foot in his opinion.

As the door to Tohma's office opened, Ryuichi made himself scarce. The last thing he wanted was to have to answer to the pair's whereabouts, especially in front of Eiri and K. Bad things would occur and that was the last thing he wanted for Shuichi and Kagome. Humming a verse from Frosty the Snowman, Ryuichi and the last candy cane set off to cause more mischief.

* * *

**A/N: **There will be more to this. I plan to post another one-shot sometime before Valentine's Day which will be a continuation of this one. Please be kind and review.


End file.
